


All you need is fun

by orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a tumblr post, this oneshot deals with a greiving 9 year old Hiccup, and a newfound friend. May add more chapters later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All you need is fun

 

Jack sat in his room one Sunday evening playing with his legos. This was how he spent most Sunday evenings, and he liked it. He did not always play with lego though. Sometimes it was gameboy time, sometimes television time, sometimes puzzle time, and in the winter over Christmas break his mother would let him take his sister ice skating at the local rink.

But this Sunday evening was different. He had only been playing with lego for about ten minutes when he heard a crash outside his window. Startled, the ten year old boy stood up and hesitantly peered through the dirty glass. He was not looking at a empty roof like normal, but instead he was looking at a scrawny looking brunette laying face first on the small roof, his feet and calves still partially in the window. The other boy looked about his age, maybe a year younger. The boy slowly pushed himself up, removed his feet, and sat back against the wall rubbing his head, eyes red and puffy.

He raised his head and his eyes widened when he saw Jack watching him. Jack smiled. He opened his own window and jumped out, landing perfectly on the shingles. It was obvious now that the other boy was very upset due to the choked hiccuping sob that came from the small male.

"Hey there Mr.Hiccups, what's wrong?" Jack said hesitantly and offering a small grin. The other boy just looked up at him, cheeks streaked with the path of many tears fallen.

"I'm Jack..." Jack said, trying to get a response out of the boy.

"...My name is Horatio." said the boy, tears and sniffles slowing down.

Jack gave a toothy smile and said, "That's a great name! ...I'm gonna call you Hiccup though. Because you know, you were making hiccup noises and it was kinda cute and stuff." he rubbed the back of his neck. Hiccup smiled at the gesture. He gave one last long sniff and rubbed his nose on his green pullover.

"My mum died..." he said, looking away.

Jack's mouth made an 'O' and he took in a long breath. He knelt down and scooted forward until he was at the end of his roof, only about a foot from Hiccup. He extended a hand.

"Come over to my room for a bit. I've got some really cool legos and we can build a city! I even got the hospital set and everything. You look like you could use some fun." Jack whispered.

Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Yea..fun."

And so they went.


End file.
